This proposal requests continued funding for institutional participation of the Upstate Medical Center, State University of New York, Syracuse, New York, in the clinical research activities of Cancer and Leukemia Group B. Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) is a multi-institutional cooperative research group dedicated to the systematic planning, initiation, conduct, analysis, and reporting of research as applied to therapy of patients with malignancy. The scope of interest of CALGB has been broadened to include patients with the so-called "solid tumors" in addition to leukemia and the "hematologic" malignancies. The program in hematologic and solid tumor oncology at the Upstate Medical Center in conjunction with CALGB is an interdisciplinary program, involving the active participation of Surgery, Radiotherapy, Pediatrics, Psychiatry, and Pathology in addition to Medicine. Our activities include broad participation by our faculty, substantial new patient accrual, new study design, pilot studies of new antineoplastic agents and participation and leadership in group administrative and scientific committees. The funding sought in this proposal will provide needed support for continuation of our activities in the areas outlined. With the broadening of our clinical cancer research program as a result of the funding of this proposal, additional salutary effects have resulted in the education of medical students, house officers, nursing staff, as well as the continuing education of our community physicians. In addition, the collaboration with CALGB provides the most recent advances in medical care and medical expertise to an extremely large patient population in the central New York State area.